Glenda
Glenda labeled 'The Girl On Fire ' Personality Glenda is a boxer and packs a powerful punch. She is very determined and will do whatever it takes to get her way and get further into the game. She is ruthless and cunning and can take out the strongest guy known to man. She is know for being very unforgiving and vicious. She also owns a pet rat named Vicious. She trained Vicious to be a tough, ruthless boxer. While being very vicious herself, don't let appearances fool you, she is actually quite nice. Glenda has often times been a voice of reasoning, making sure that plans aren't too extreme or just plainly malicious. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Glenda was the thirteenth contestant to arrive on the island. After being introduced by Blaineley, Geo asks her what the M on her necklace stood for. Glenda pushes him back in response and explains that it stands for "Miquel's", the company that manufactures her boxing gear. If she represented them on the show, she would get their products for free. She then mocks Geo for his bug-eyes. She was later placed onto the Killer Gophers. Charge It Up (Part Two) In the confessional, Glenda points out Kia's hypocrisy with having to avoid interacting with the other team. When picking people for the dodgeball challenge, Glenda is chosen as one of the strongest members, but questions Kia as to why she picked her less coordinated sister to compete, only for her question to be shot down. Glenda won the first round for her team after easily catching a ball from Sareena. After this, Kia allowed Glenda to sit out the next round. While sitting out, she and Geo began to talk to one another. Glenda apologized for being on edge and revealed her temper was due to sea-sickness. She also explains to him that she is a boxer. In the third and final round of the challenge, Glenda and Violet take each other out, but the Killer Gophers end up winning regardless. Ultra Violet At breakfast, Glenda sat with Geo as they talked and laughed. During the jousting challenge, Glenda volunteered after watching Geo get knocked out by Vanilla, claiming she wanted to avenge him. Being an expert at swords, she was determined to beat the largest Bass team member, Cole. She initially swung but the dueling stick bounced off her opponent's pecs. After studying Cole for a minute, Glenda found his weak point, the knees. She managed to hit and take him down, scoring a point for the Killer Gophers. Afterwards, she helped Geo out of the water. The team ended up winning for the second time in a row. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire While eating breakfast at the spa hotel, Glenda remarked the disgusting behaviors of Atlas and Zyeb, mentioning to Geo that he was the only sane boy on their team. A major argument between Cassy and Kia divided the Killer Gophers, to which Glenda refused to take sides. During the challenge, Glenda immediately headed to the communal washrooms to get her item, a toilet seat. After prying it loose and scoring a point for her team, she went off to help Geo find his item. After she found Geo, however, he got critically injured by falling from a tree. She was shocked from this, but tried to not express it. Back at the dock, Glenda spent most of the time bandaging his wounds. The Killer Gophers won for the third time in a row, keeping Glenda safe. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Glenda.png Trivia *Glenda is a boxer *While Glenda joins Kia's alliance, she initially claims that it was because Kia promised Ariel and her a spot in the final three with her, but it was later confirmed that she was actually forced into it. Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Female Category:Killer Gophers Category:Host Category:Contestant